Une délicieuse punition
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de sythlerinxxx. Hermione a été une vilaine fille en classe de potions, et c'est au Professeur Snape de la punir. Juste un gros citron, histoire minimaliste HG/RW ET HG/SS


**Une délicieuse punition**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à JK Rowling, slytherinxxx s'est amusée avec (elle « s'est amusée à leurs dépends avec son esprit perturbé », comme elle dit), et moi je traduis. Attendez vous à de nombreuses traductions dans les jours à venir, j'ai pas mal de temps ^^**

oOoOoOo

**Version relue et corrigée ^^**

"Rendez-vous tous à la page sept-cent quatre et lisez les théories d'Alvaric Marrow sur l'utilisation du dictame comme ingrédient créatif dans les potions. » La voix du Maître des Potions Severus Snape flotta à travers la classe de potions silencieuse. « Vous vous mettrez ensuite par deux et suivrez ses méthodes afin de préparer votre propre potion pour soigner les brûlures. Je vous noterai sur l'efficacité de votre remède, ainsi que sur votre adhésion aux théories de Marrow. Je sais que je ne dois pas m'attendre à grand-chose de la part des crétins que vous êtes, mais veuillez tenter de ne pas faire exploser ma salle de classe. »

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, et Hermione Granger lui jetèrent un regard plein d'exaspération avant d'ouvrir leur livre pour commencer à lire le chapitre. Ron, qui était assis entre Harry et Hermione tout au fond de la salle de classe, se pencha pour souffler à l'oreille d'Hermione.

"Veux-tu te mettre avec moi?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire, sachant très bien qu'elle accepterait. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

« Si tu promets d'abord de te concentrer sur le travail ! » le gronda gentiment Hermione. Ron répondit avec un sourire sournois.

"Comment veux-tu que je me concentre sur les potions avec ma petite-amie sexy si près et si… distrayante ? Son sourcil d'arqua suggestivement et il plaça sa main sur sa cuisse, sous le bureau, la caressant doucement avec ses doigts. Hermione devint écarlate, mais sourit. Quand il vit qu'elle ne protestait pas, Ron remonta sa main plus haut, sous l'ourlet de sa jupe. Tout en faisant semblant de se concentrer sur le livre devant lui, il passa lentement ses doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte. Hermione expira légèrement alors qu'il frottait son clitoris sensible. Il caressait rythmiquement la boule de nerfs, envoyant de petites et plaisantes impulsions électriques à travers son centre.

Jetant un regard à côté de Ron, Hermione vérifia qu'Harry était toujours en train de lire le chapitre donné par Snape, alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour poser la main sur la bosse de son pantalon. Ron siffla alors qu'elle commençait à masser sa bite à travers son pantalon, avant d'ouvrir sa braguette et de glisser sa main à l'intérieur. Avec un sourire conspirateur, elle commença à bouger sa main de haut en bas alors qu'il durcissait rapidement. En réponse, Ron accéléra les attentions sur son clitoris, si bien que sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Bientôt, Hermione sentit une pression grandir en son centre, son orgasme était proche. Elle commença à pousser doucement ses hanches en avant, désireuse d'augmenter la friction. Elle vint très vite avec un soupir et un frisson, qui attirèrent le regard inquiet d'Harry. Elle essaya de lui sourire innocemment, et il retourna à son livre.

Ron retira sa main de sa jupe et elle redoubla ses efforts sur sa bite. Après seulement quelques minutes de plus, il vint, lui aussi, en prenant soin de tout nettoyer avec sa baguette. Le couple partagea un sourire chaleureux, puis se tourna afin de se concentrer réellement sur leur travail.

Le chapitre en question, comme c'était généralement le cas pour les classes de Snape, était complexe et fastidieux. Les théories de Marrow étaient plus ou moins indéchiffrables, alors développer leurs potions était particulièrement ardu. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione était habile avec un chaudron, donc avant la fin du temps imparti, la potion de Ron et elle était d'un bleu translucide et frémissait joyeusement.

Finalement, la cloche sonna et les Gryffondor se dépêchèrent de plier bagage et de fuir la salle de classe. Le cours de Potions était leur dernier de la journée du vendredi, alors ils étaient plus pressés encore que d'habitude pour partir.

"Pas si vite!" explosa le professeur Snape, pointant sa baguette sur la porte pour la fermer. « Vous reviendrez lundi avec vos essais sur les propriétés du dictame et son importance historique pendant la guerre contre les gobelins de 1723 terminés. J'exige au moins deux pieds de parchemin pour chacun d'entre vous, et je m'attends à ce que vos essais soient bien meilleurs que les bêtises que j'ai dû subir la semaine dernière. » Beaucoup jurèrent et gémirent suite à cette annonce, mais Snape ouvrit la porte.

« Je ne peux pas croire que ce bâtard nous a donné PLUS de devoirs, » murmura Ron en un souffle. « Je suis parti pour avoir la quarantaine, le temps de finir tout ce que McGonagall nous a donné. » Hermione ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre quand-

« Miss Granger! » Snape la rappelait depuis son bureau. Hermione s'arrêta le pied en l'air et se retourna, surprise. « Veuillez me rejoindre dans mon bureau immédiatement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Harry, désorienté. Hermione mordilla nerveusement ses lèvres.

« Aucune idée, » murmura-t-elle. « Allez-y sans moi, les garçons. Je vous rejoindrai après à la salle commune. »

« Tu es sûre? » demanda Ron, prenant puis pressant sa main.

« Miss Granger, j'attends, » les interrompit Snape, sans quitter des yeux ce qu'il écrivait avec sa plume d'oie. Hermione poussa doucement Ron vers la porte. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais ils sortirent de la salle de classe. Hermione respira un grand coup pour se rasséréner, puis se tourna délibérément vers le bureau de Snape.

"Oui, professeur?" demanda-t-elle timidement. Snape leva la tête pour la regarder avec une expression effrayante sur le visage. Le cœur d'Hermione commença à battre plus rapidement sous l'effet de la peur.

"Miss Granger, votre attitude dans ma classe est tout simplement inacceptable," dit Snape, posant sa plume et fixant la jeune Gryffondor.

« Je… Je vous demande pardon, monsieur ? »

"Vous savez de quoi je veux parler, Miss Granger." La voix de Snape était menaçante. « Votre petite performance commune d'aujourd'hui, avec Mr. Weasley. » Hermione devint écarlate.

"Professeur, je…"

« Silence! » Snape s'était levé et contournait l'énorme bureau d'acajou pour lui faire face. « Je devrais tout signaler au professeur McGonagall. Elle devrait savoir que sa Gryffondor préférée se comporte comme une vulgaire putain au beau milieu de ma classe. »

« Professeur Snape, s'il vous plaît ! » supplia Hermione.

« Vous êtes une vilaine fille, Miss Granger, » siffla Snape, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Hermione recula jusqu'à qu'elle soit dos au bureau. Coincée. "Et les vilaines filles doivent être punies." Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrir de peur à son sous-entendu.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," continua Snape de sa voix douce mais menaçante comme de la soie noire, « Si vous faites exactement de que je dis, Je serai enclin à oublier votre comportement. Mais si vous ne le faites pas, je veillerais à ce que des sanctions disciplinaires soient prises contre vous. Je pense qu'un mois de retenue devrait suffire ? »

« S'il vous plaît, professeur, » supplia Hermione, les larmes commençant à rouler le long de ses joues. « S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien au professeur McGonagall. Je ferais ce que vous direz. »

"Très bien," murmura Snape, et sa voix n'était plus qu'un dangereux ronronnement. Son regarde noir et concupiscent parcourut lentement le corps d'Hermione. Elle se sentit exposée et vulnérable sous son regard scrutateur, mais résista à l'envie de se protéger en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

« Retirez votre chemisier, » ordonna Snape. Hermione déboutonna son haut de ses doigts tremblants, puis le laissa tomber par terre. Les yeux de Snape brillèrent dangereusement quand son soutien-gorge de coton blanc fut dévoilé. Les joues d'Hermione rougirent, ses larmes coulant toujours silencieusement sur son visage.

« Maintenant, le soutien-gorge. » Hermione tendit les bras dans son dos et dégrafa le sous-vêtement, qui rejoignit le chemisier sur le sol. Ses seins apparurent, libres. Ils étaient de taille modeste, mais ils étaient bien faits, et ses mamelons roses durcirent rapidement dans la salle de classe froide.

Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi gênée de toute sa vie. Seul Ron l'avait déjà vue nue auparavant… Maintenant, elle était debout, seins nus, devant son professeur de potions !

Snape tendit les bras pour saisir ses seins, pétrissant les pointes sensibles avec ses pouces. Il s'agenouilla pour caresser un bourgeon rose et dur avec sa langue, puis l'aspirer. Il reporta son attention sur l'autre sein et Hermione dut étouffer un gémissement, malgré son humiliation. Même si elle détestait l'admettre, les attentions de Snape étaient incroyablement agréables et elle commença à ressentir la chaleur grandir, lancinante, dans son bas ventre.

Les mains du professeur Snape parcouraient les seins d'Hermione ainsi que son ventre, puis plus bas jusqu'à ses cuisses, sa bouche toujours occupée par ses mamelons. Une main s'aventura sous l'ourlet de la jupe grise de l'uniforme d'Hermione. Elle ferma les jambes étroitement pour lui refuser l'entrée, mais pas avant qu'il ait senti la chaleur émanant de son sexe excité. Avec un petit rire sinistre, il enleva sa main et se leva. Hermione, plus petite que son professeur de potion de plus d'une tête, se sentit à nouveau très vulnérable, et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, sur la défensive.

«Tournez-vous, penchez-vous, et placez vos mains sur le bureau," ordonna Snape avec autorité. Hermione le regarda craintivement.  
«Si vous préférez être envoyée au bureau de McGonagall, vous pouvez partir maintenant." Hermione hésita, puis secoua la tête et se retourna, en plaçant les paumes de ses mains sur le bois étonnamment chaud du bureau de Snape.

«Voici une bonne petite cochonne», murmura Snape. Hermione fut surprise de sentir une petite secousse de désir en réponse à ses paroles. Elle sentit ses mains puissantes, l'une d'elle passer sous sa jupe et tirer vers le bas sa culotte, déjà trempée de son jus. Puis, il rabattit le bas de sa jupe afin que sa chatte luisante soit révélée. Snape prit une fesse dans chacune de ses mains et les serra rudement.

« Mmm,» gémit-il. "Quel cul délicieux vous avez, putain." Il se pencha pour mordre chaque globe mûr. Hermione, avec difficulté, put s'empêcher de gémir à nouveau. Elle le sentit proche, alors elle regarda par-dessus son épaule à temps pour le voir défaire son pantalon et tirer son érection hors de son caleçon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette vue. La queue de Snape devait être d'au moins dix pouces de long et seulement un peu moins épaisse que son poignet. Sa taille massive lui insuffla un tremblement de peur, mais aussi de la convoitise, qui passèrent à travers son corps. Elle se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment.

«Ecartez vos jambes, salope." Hermione obéit, le visage une fois de plus rouge. Elle pouvait sentir son humidité couler à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Snape avait sûrement remarqué, lui aussi, parce qu'il sourit. Il s'avança de nouveau, en saisissant les hanches d'Hermione et la pencha en avant sur le bureau. Son cul était bien en l'air avec sa chatte présentée au maître des potions, comme une offrande. Elle avait du mal à former des pensées cohérentes, anticipant la sensation de sentir l'énorme queue de Rogue envahir sa chatte serrée.

Le professeur frotta son membre le long de la fente d'Hermione, l'enduisant de son jus. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement involontaire quand il caressa son clitoris palpitant. Snape s'aligna ensuite devant son entrée, mais elle l'interrompit.

« Attendez, professeur ! » cria-t-elle.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Granger?" demanda-t-il impatiemment.

"C'est juste que…" commença Hermione, avant de déglutir nerveusement. « Je suis… Je suis vierge, professeur, » admit-elle. Snape sourit diaboliquement.

"Vous voulez dire que Weasley n'a toujours pas profité de la délicieuse chatte qui est la vôtre ? » demanda Snape malicieusement. Hermione secoua la tête.

"Je vais donc profiter au mieux de cela. » Après cela, il enfonça sa bite sans pitié dans sa chatte. Hermione hurla de douleur alors que son hymen était déchiré grossièrement. Mais Snape n'hésita pas. Il sortit, puis replongea avec la même force, provoquant un autre cri de l'ancienne virginale princesse Gryffondor. Sa grosse bite tendit sa chatte serrée à sa limite et les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Snape continua de faire venir sa bite dans la chatte d'Hermione, sans relâche. A chaque poussée, Hermione se sentit s'adapter à sa taille, et ses gémissements de douleur commencèrent à devenir des gémissements de plaisir.  
"Putain, Granger," haleta Snape, continuant son assaut sur sa chatte. "Vous avez la chatte la plus serrée que j'ai jamais baisée." Hermione ne pouvait que gémir en réponse. Snape ne cassait jamais le rythme, s'enfonçant juste dans sa chatte, par derrière, avec une force brutale.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une putain, Granger. Une sale sang de bourbe ! Dites-le ! Dites moi quelle putain vous êtes ! »

"Dieux, professeur!" gémit-elle. Ses paroles perverses l'excitaient encore plus que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti dans sa vie. "Je suis juste une pute! Baisez-moi comme la sale pute que je suis!" Chaque poussée de la bite de Snape envoyait des ondes de plaisir intenses le long du corps d'Hermione. La gifle de la chair sur la chair sonnait dans toute la classe, tandis que Snape conduisait son énorme bite dans sa chatte, jusqu'à la garde, en gardant son rythme effréné. A présent, Hermione gémissait comme une chienne en chaleur, ses mains serrant désespérément au bureau en face d'elle. Snape grognait à chaque poussée puissante. Tous deux étaient couverts d'éclats de sueur.

"Oh, Professeur!" Hermione haleta. " Votre queue est si bonne!" Elle ne s'était jamais senti si pleine ou si satisfaite. Elle pouvait sentir la pression monter dans son bas-ventre et savait que son orgasme se rapprochait de plus en plus. A en juger par les poussées de plus en plus erratiques de Snape, il était très proche, lui aussi.  
"Merde!" Snape hurla. "Je viens!" Et avec un gémissement massif, il vida sa semence au fond la chatte de son élève. Une seconde plus tard, Hermione vint dans un cri, sa chatte contractée autour de sa queue, et, vague après vague, un plaisir intense roulant à travers son corps. Elle s'effondra en avant sur le bureau et Rogue tomba en avant contre son dos. Les deux eurent du mal à reprendre leur souffle et perdirent temporairement leurs voix.  
«Professeur?" Hermione réussit finalement à reprendre haleine.  
"Mmm?" répondit Snape.  
«Puis-je rester encore après la classe, vendredi prochain?"

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur: J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Je ne suis pas parfaite, je n'ai pas de relecteur, donc c'est ainsi : j'oublie certaines erreurs. Dites-le moi juste. Et laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît ! Ca ne prend qu'une seconde et ça me met toujours de bonne humeur

**oOoOoOo**

**Note de la traductrice: **

**Un pouce fait 2,4 centimètres ^^**

**Après tout, ça fait une moyenne avec ma précédente traduction. La suivante est moins bourrine et a une certaine forme de romantisme… Là, j'avoue… Bref. C'est le genre de choses que je lis rarement et que je n'écris jamais, mais comme j'a plusieurs traductions citronnées à venir, autant commencer là ^^**

**Les fics de Miss-Figg vont suivre, mais comme j'ai reçu l'accord de sythlerinxxx juste avant de commencer "Forgetting Ron", je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa ^^ Si vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me réclamer une autre traduction de sythlerinxxx !**


End file.
